Damon's Quest for Love Part 2
by AlluringBlonde
Summary: This is about Damon's quest for love.


The TVD Love Story

Part II

Damon turns his head around as he sees Katherine behind him leaning against the couch with the same smirk that he had grown to love during his human years. Then in an instant he strangely felt a smile form on his face when he saw her beautiful dark curls.

"I haven't seen that smile from you in over 145 years, Damon," Katherine said as she startled him at first as her smirk changed to a smile that he fell in love with when he first met her.

Damon rolled his eyes as he erased the smile from his face quickly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Katherine," Damon replied as he got up and walked over to the table that contains a bottle of bourbon with some glasses.

"You shouldn't stop letting yourself be happy, Damon," Katherine said as she walks over to Damon.

"Happiness is not a word found in my vocabulary anymore, Katherine," Damon answered her as he pours himself a glass of bourbon.

Katherine stands behind Damon reaching her arms around him as she slowly moves her fingers along his chest gently while playing with a button on his shirt. Damon closed his eyes as he set his glass down on the table then feels so strangely happy to feel her touch once again. Damon then hears himself moan lowly as feels his dead heart become alive once again for the second time today.

Katherine smirked as she hears Damon's moan then responds, "All you have to do is ask if you want more, Damon."

Damon turned around to face Katherine as he looked down into her breath-taking chocolate eyes as he places his hand on her cheek. He then leans down and lightly touches his lips against hers.

"You know I have never been the kind to ask, Katherine," Damon said with a smirk on his face.

Katherine smirked back as she leaned up and kisses Damon softly while running her fingers through his satin black hair. Then Damon cups Katherine's face as he kisses her back while all the thoughts he had about Elena vanishes quickly. He vamp speeds Katherine back into a wall as he moves his hands down her body quickly ripping her dress off in one swift movement. Then Katherine unbuttons Damon shirt off fastly as she runs her fingertips down his chest and stomach then kisses him with more passion while she removes his pants. Damon lowly moans into the kiss as he rips her bra and panties off right after Katherine pulled his boxers off.

Damon then lifts her legs up and hitches them around his waist as he kisses her roughly as his tongue explores her mouth while thrusting into her hard.

"Oh Damon," Katherine moaned back as she lightly digs her nails into his back.

Damon grunts as he feels her nails into his back then runs his fingers through her softly curls while thrusting into her faster. Katherine sucks Damon's tongue into her mouth as she moves her hips down just as fast.

"Katherine," Damon growls lowly in pleasure while moving his hands slowly down her soft skin as he gently circles his fingers gently along one of her breasts.

Katherine moans a little more as her body shudders under his touch then moves my hands down his back then playfully squeezes his ass. Damon smirks when she does then grabs one of her breasts and squeezes it roughly. Then he slowly trails kisses down her jawline then reaches her neck softly kissing and sucking it as he pushes into her harder making her groan in pleasure.

"More, Damon," Katherine moans a little louder in pleasure as her body give completely into him.

Like always, Damon listens and obeys every command Katherine has ever given to him. He thrusts into her more as he hits her g-spot hard feeling her walls tighten around him. Then he trails his kisses down her neck and along the top of her breasts as he feels her body quiver under his lips. He slowly reaches her breasts then continues to kiss it in a circular pattern until he reaches her nipple then sucks it into his mouth. This causes more moans from Katherine's lips which causes him to start pinching her other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh Katherine," Damon says between deep breathes, "I love you."

Hearing Damon's words caused a smirk to form across her lips as she leans her head back against the wall breathing heavily. Damon not aware as to what he just said at the moment pushes up into Katherine with all his force as he feels her cum on him hard which causes him to cum hard deep inside her as the mixture of their juices slide down her thighs. This causes Damon to groan loudly at the same time that Katherine scream loudly in pleasure.

Damon then pulls out as he looks down at Katherine while panting as Katherine asks him, "How about we go to the bathroom for a nice hot bath, Damon?"

Damon looks down at Katherine with a boyish grin, "That would be lovely, Miss Katherine."

Damon picks Katherine up as he runs upstairs at vamp-speed then sits her down on her feet then fixes the bath for the two of them as he looks over at Katherine admiring her body.

"Do you see something you like, Damon," Katherine says with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I do, Miss Pierce," Damon replies as he stops the water then picks up Katherine then gets into the tub sitting down with her.

"I have always enjoyed bath time with you, Damon," Katherine answered with a smile on her face as she feels Damon's hand roam over her body.

"So have I, Katherine," said Damon as he leaned down kissing the back of her neck softly as they both get lost in the moment then they quickly move from the bathtub to Damon's bed.

They lay there on Damon's bed cuddled up to each other while kissing when they are startled as they hear the arrival of Stefan and Elena from school. Damon rolls over looking into Katherine's eyes while running his fingers through her gentle curls kissing her softly.

"I have to go, Katherine," Damon told her, "and you should leave before Stefan and Elena notice you are here. They don't like you at all. Especially when you are here with me."

"I know they don't, Damon," Katherine answered Damon then kisses him softly, "I will see you tomorrow."

With those words, Katherine got dressed then leaves the house quickly. Damon then gets up himself as he gets dressed then walks downstairs into the living room as he pours a drink. Then he takes a sip of his bourbon as he thinks about the events of today and how all he could see was Katherine and he could still feel her touch even though she had done left. Then he shakes his head knowing that she is just trying to get under his skin, because she knows that he loves Elena.

"Did you two have fun at school," Damon said as he took a drink of his bourbon as Stefan and Elena walked into the living room.

"I know I had a blast at school," Stefan answered then looks around the house quickly as he catches Katherine's scent, but says nothing since Elena is there.

"It was great, Damon," Elena replied, "but I must be going though. I have tons of homework to do. I'll see you two tomorrow.

Elena smiled and waved bye to Damon and Stefan then left to go home. Stefan waited until Elena was gone then he looked at Damon.

"So were you playing with Katherine all day, Damon," Stefan asked?

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't, Stefan," Damon answered him, "but what does it matter to you what I do around here when you are gone."

"I think Elena wouldn't be happy knowing that you are playing with Katherine, Damon. Since she does seem to like you a little bit," Stefan stated.

"Well, now that's just her problem isn't, Stefan," Damon replied as he downs his drink then walks upstairs to his room, "I want to be alone, so you go and do your homework like a good little high schooler, Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes then leaves the house to go and get him some food. Damon walks into his room as he sees Katherine laying there in nothing but one of his shirts as he smirks.

"Well, look who returned," Damon said as he walked over to his bed and lays down beside her.

"So Elena has a thing for you I see," Katherine said, "I thought you loved Elena back, Damon? So did you mean it when you told me you loved me earlier?"

Damon looked at her a little shocked that he said that to her when he was in love with Elena. However, he felt more drawn to Katherine then Elena, and he wondered why and how it was possible. Damon shook his head in an attempt to remove the thoughts from his head then looks down at Katherine.

"You should know the answer to that already, Katherine," Damon said as he kissed Katherine then pulled her to him while laying down on his bed.

"How about we talk about this another day," Katherine said while looking into Damon's eyes, "we need our sleep, so we can be able to handle tomorrow, Damon."

Damon nodded in agreement as he pulls her close to him laying there cuddled up in her arms as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Katherine closed her eyes as she feel asleep, and then Damon looked down at her smiling as he feels the way he did back when him and Katherine were cuddled together for the first time 145 years ago.


End file.
